


we are children of dust and ashes

by Na0miN



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Peter is dead, yeah thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Na0miN/pseuds/Na0miN
Summary: peter is alone in the stone and his thoughts are his only companion in the bleak new world he resides in





	we are children of dust and ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to dust and ashes (in the title) and uhhhh I got inspired to write this thing. Enjoy ;-)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/album/3Ohwm7WsUS6AJd56VnNlJX

_It's so cold in here_ , _s_ _o... empty._

He couldn't feel his legs. He couldn't feel anything and yet he wasn't panicking about it, but was instead at peace - on the outside at least.

_I'm frightened. I hope Mr Stark isn't too worried for me_

Mr Starks face looked so very scared when he left, he didn't want to go, he remembered, but he doesn't quite know why. Everything was calm now, no fighting, no responsibilities, no being scared of Aunt May finding his bruises or his suit - nothing.

_I hope Aunt May is safe._

He pictured her sad eyes and her warm hugs.

_I hope Ned is safe._

He pictured his comforting presence by his side and his good advice.

_I hope Liz is safe._

He pictured her kind smiles and her soft hands.

_I hope Michelle is safe_

He pictured her sharp wit and her easy laugh.

_I don't want to find them here because that would mean.._

_What_ would _that mean?_

 

_ah yes, t_ _hat would mean that Thanos had won._

_That would mean the end._

_I really hope they don't die, let them live instead of me at least._

 

 

 

 


End file.
